psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
Six Feet Under the Sea/Transcript
SCENE 1987, Past - Shawn and Gus are on a field trip hiding from the rest of the class Shawn: 'We did it Gus, a year of planing has finally paid off. 'Gus: Don't you think we should wait until they get a little farther away. Shawn: No, we have to move now, we've got ten minutes to find a dolphin, feed it then ride it. Plus with my dad being sick, and not being able to chaperon the fates are with us, its the perfect storm. Gus: I don't want to miss the otters. Shawn: No we won't, um you brought your dad camera right? (Henry then appears behind the school bus not looking sick at all)'' '' Shawn: 'You're not sick (turns around to face his dad) 'Henry: And you'r not very thorough. Shawn: How did you know (looking down) Henry: '''Oh, maybe its that snorkel hanging out of your backpack, what kind of under cover operation are you running here kid. Plus you left this behind.(pull out map of aquarium, and Shawn tries to take it back) If you take time to create a deception, do it better. '''Shawn : (takes back map) Wait, dad I'm confused you want me to lie to you. Henry: No, I want you to make it more of a challenge for me to catch you, (looks at Gus then back at Shawn) because I always will SCENE: Santa Barbara, 2009, Present , Shawn and Gus get out of Gus's car. Gus is dressed in a suit and tie. '' '''Shawn:' Wait a minute something is wrong (closes door at Gus looks on sad.) Gus: What do you mean? Shawn: 'I mean, this doesn't add up Gus (they walk away from car)'' There's not really a burglary ring at a gentleman's finishing school is there. '''Gus: I'm sorry Shawn, I made up the thing about the case I need you to come down here and do me a favor. Shawn: '''Well you know what this is a bad time, My dad just got a new fishing boat and insists on taking me out to kill innocent fish and i can only avoid so many things at the same. (turns to notice Gus looking sad) Alright what is it? '''Gus: It's a funeral.(stops walking along with Shawn, they face one another) Shawn: No, absolutely not. You know I hate funerals, their depressing, there's organ music, and six time out of ten there's a snake in the casket. Gus: We'll just go really quick. I need someone to support me. Shawn: (looks away and turns back to look at Gus) Alright, Who's it for? Gus: (looks at Shawn and walks past him) Shawn: ('Turns around and starts to walk with him) ''SCENE: Shawn and Gus are arriving at funeral tent, the top of the tent reads "Santa Barbra Aquarium" '''Shawn: Would you please just tell me who died, I don't like all of the secrecy Gus? And whats with all of the Aquatic theme, all of this ocean society stuff, did Jack Flisto die? Gus: Jacques Cousteau die in 1995. (they enter funeral tent and take a seat) Shawn: '''Well I don't think people got the memo. Come on who died, was it one of those guys the boat boat guys? Huh, was their some kind of accident? '''Gus: Shhh. Shawn: (looks back at photos next to casket) Dude I got it, its the guy horned rimed glasses if there was someone with one foot in the grave. Guy with the glasses: (Looks at him and then sits back in chair next to Gus) Shawn '''Sorry (pause, then looks at him) You know the camera adds ten years. '''Gus: It's ten pounds. Shawn: Shhh, just shhh (looks at photos again, this time all of them) Wait a minute, is this a funeral for a sea lion. Gus: '''Yes, yes it is and don't start Shawn. Shabby's more than just a sea lion, he's a local hero, with a heart warming story. '''Shawn: I can't believe you made me miss a drecotor for this. Man a podium: '''The ocean is a little smaller today, with the loss of this inspirational guy. '''Shawn: '''Is that Randy Laybeta? Dude they got Randy Laybata, from Animal Planet. '''Gus: (looks at Shawn) Shhh. Randy Labayda: If sea creatures could cry, their tears would cause the water level of all the oceans in the world to rise an alarming two and a half inches Shabby would want us to rejoice. (Shawn looks around) I am the last person to see him alive. Some people think I'm crazy and may not believe this but as i returned him to his home, sweat mother ocean, I though I actually saw him (pause, winks) wink at me. Shawn: How famous was this sea lion? Gus: '''He was the biggest local story of the year, he was rescued by the aquarium people Shawn remember, floating on a lose raft, and he died tragically after being releases back into the wild. '''Randy: Come and greave. Gus: The point of the story is that i need you to come and support me me in my time of need.(stands) Shawn: You've got to be kidding me,(still sitting) this is an open casket? (looks up at Gus) SCENE: At casket, Present - Shawn And Gus are gathered around Shabby up front, while others wait their turn to say goodbye. Gus: Shabby (touches him lightly) You almost made it. (emotional silent pause) You touched our hearts, and our souls. Be free smiling in the ocean of haven, where their are not natural predictors. Shawn: Good Speech.(pats Gus on the back and is about to leave) Gus: '''Your Turn. '''Shawn: (Looks at sea loin then Gus)You kidding me,clears throat) Shabby,buddy you lived a full life yes, probably balanced a beach ball on your noise at one point (Gus laughs and Shawn Looks at him seeing if he is doing a good job) Maybe honked a horn with your mouth barked melody the grand old flag, clearly you ate very well. (pauses notice cut or tare in sea lion, and looks up) Oh no. Gus: Oh no what. Shawn Spencer: I think the sea lion was murdered. SCENE Back at seats - Present, Shawn and Gus are going back to their seets after they said goodbye to Shabby. Gus: '''Why do you hate me? '''Shawn: '''I don't hate you, I'm telling you there's something un-natural going on here. Maybe we should go back to the aquarium and check out Shabby's cage or something. '''Gus: He wasn't in an exhibit he was in the ocean, he was released back into the wild three days ago.(a young blonde girl comes up behind them) Girl at funeral: Gentleman, I'm going to need to see you for a momen. (walks away) Gus: Great, now you go me kicked out of a funeral, nice just add it to the list, kick out of Pet Smart, kicked out of Santa's Village, liked out of the Salvation Army. Shawn: Dis-honorably discharged. SCENE Santa Barbara, outside of funeral - Present, Shawn and Gus are walking with the girl who asked to speak with them, they then stop to talk more. Girl at funeral: Now, what do you mean - Gus: '''(interrupting) I apologize he's angry, cause I tricked him into coming here. I'm a conservationist, I'm an annually pass holder at the aquarium, I'm a register aqua blogger with topic siting privileges and level three set management with sea lions '''Girl at funeral: No, I want to know what you mean he was (pause) murdered. Shawn: (hold hand out) I'm a psychic, I work with the SBPD, I also make my own saltwater taffy - wait,wait a minute why do you ask that. Girl at funeral: Because I've seen some suspicious thinks at that aquarium (pause see's man looking at them, Shawn turns around as well) We can't talk here, it there somewhere where we can meet? Shawn: Yes. SCENE Santa Barbra out side of Psych- Present, Gus is dusting the counters getting ready for the guest, in walks Shawn. Shawn: Dude, what are you doing? Gus: Cleaning up.(looks down to clean) Shawn: '''Why? '''Gus: '''This place is a mess (looks back up in response) and its not all the time we have an attractive conservation come by the office.(pause to clean more on a another shelf) Oh, and I call her.(goes back to dusting) '''Shawn: What do you mean you call her? (pause) You can't call a person. Gus: Why not?(looks back at him after dusting) Shawn: Cause I already called her at the funeral. '''Gus: '''Did not. Category:Season Three Transcripts Category:Transcripts